Shugabush
|release date = 2013-07-29 |release version = 1.1.7 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Gold, Shugabush, Mirror Plant |beds required = 2 |element1 = Legendary |class = Legendary |subclass = Shugafam |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Bowgart and Clamble |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 200 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 700 |selling price coin = 100,000 |placement xp = 50,000 }} ::This article is about the monster, for other uses, see Shugabush (Disambiguation) Description The Shugabush is a green humanoid monster with a bushy body. It resembles Kristian Bush. It sports a fedora and plays a mandolin reminiscent of the kind used in the humanverse. The Shugabush has brown wooden limbs and those limbs could be reminiscent of a sugar maple. It has a hat with stitches and a yellow flower sticking out. A member of the Shugafam, the Shugabush is from the Legendary class of monsters, indicating that it has a notably strong connection with the humanverse and shares a bond with the Grammy Award-winning artist Kristian Bush of Sugarland. When this monster is idle, it tilts left and right while holding its mandolin and taps its right foot to the beat. Song Audio sample: This monster's contribution to an island's song is playing its mandolin and occasionally vocalizing "yeah, yeah, yeah" if the mood strikes it. On the Shugabush Island, the Shugabush does not vocalize, leaving that to the Shugavox instead. In the Memory game, The Shugabush only vocalizes. Breeding The Shugabush becomes available for breeding, or purchase in the Market, at Level 9. * + Bowgart and Clamble The breeding combination was shared at kristianbush.com/news/166583 Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Furcorn|9||Inverdigus Sprig|8| |Tree Hut|17||Bottomless Pit|18||Razzli Tree|12| }}Mystery Like ( ) of varies by Island: * Bottomless Pit on * Razzli Tree on Used in Breeding Strategy Name Origin The name " " is a portmanteau of the band Sugarland and its vocalist Kristian Bush, who became a fan of the game after watching his son play. Bush got in touch with the developers to collaborate on a new character and provided the vocals and mandolin part for the Shugabush. Also, a "sugar bush" is a stand of sugar maple trees which are tapped for sap to make maple syrup and/or maple sugar, and thus gives a reason why in some languages the monster is translated as "Sweet bush". Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes Photo.png|Shugabush Island reveal * Shugabush was the first legendary monster coded into the game, as announced in social media by BBB * With the 2013 Anniversary update, Shugabush can now be fed up to level 15, instead of up to Level 10. As of Oct 3, 2013, Shugabush living on Plant Island can be placed on the Gold Island. Previously, attempting to do so displayed the following message: "This Legendary monster can't be placed on Gold Island, because of conflicts in dimensional magic. It's pretty sophisticated stuff." A news update from BBB declared, "The Conflicts in dimensional magic have been resolved! You can now place a Level 15 Shugabush on the Gold Island." Shugabush living on Shugabush Island still can't be placed on Gold Island, regardless of their level. * The Shugabush has the highest rate of income per bed in the game, excluding seasonal monsters. * Shugabush, so far, is the only monster based off of a real person, and arguably the biggest link between the human and monster world. * Shugabush is the only monster which is exclusive to one Natural Island other than Seasonal Monsters, Maggpi, and Stoowarb. * Shugabush is now the host of a whole new family of monsters, complete with a namesake island, Shugabush Island. This information was discovered via an in-game loading screen, before the island was officially revealed. * One of the default names for the Shugabush is "Pilgrim". This is because Kristian Bush started his career in an American folk rock duo called "Billy Pilgrim". Later, Bush joined the band Sugarland in 2002. * A Shugabush and 1 natural monster are needed for breeding for on Shugabush Island. * Shugabush is the second monster in the game to resemble a real person, the first being G’joob (who resembles Wilford Brimley). * Shugabush's description says "Its penchant for sweet treats is legendary", referencing the band Sugarland; Shugabush is based off of the band's lead singer. * For some reason, when a player posts the achievement of hatching a Shugabush, it shows a Shugabass's photo instead of a Shugabush's photo. * Shugabush is the first monster to like a path Category:Legendary Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Legendary Category:Plant Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Monsters Who Can Sing English Words and Phrases Category:Shugafam